A. Field of Invention
This relates to playing a stringed musical instrument and having the means of storing and easily installing or removing a guitar slide during a performance or composition.
B. Prior Art
There are many prior art references related to guitars and the use of guitar slides. A representative example of this type of device can be found at Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,733. This is a slide bar holder device for a Hawaiian guitar. The present application does not specifically relate to Hawaiian guitars.
Another example is a guitar slide bar apparatus that can be found at de los Santos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,488. Again, this specifically relates to a guitar slide bar apparatus, but it is not related to the storage of that particular apparatus. An example of slide bar holder can be found at Terry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,445. This relates to the storage of a guitar slide on a strap, and is not related to the interactive transitions of guitar slide installation or removal. Another example of a guitar slide pouch can be found at Stroscio, U.S. Pat. No. 7,238,871. This is a completely different structure than the one in the current application. Other examples include Rosen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,232, Surber, U.S. Pat. No. 6,323,409, and Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,569.
The present invention alleviates the problems with the aforementioned prior art by allowing the guitar slide to be placed in a secure location, thus ending the danger of a broken or lost guitar slide. The location of this device is convenient and is defined by the user. The present invention eliminates the need for a two handed guitar slide installation or removal, as only the guitar slide hand is needed for installation or removal of the guitar slide. The present invention also enhances the users performance by allowing quick and easy installation or removal of the guitar slide.